Leafnose
Leafnose is a fluffy, ginger and white she-cat. She is a current apprentice of SummerClan, who is said to be a notable fighter. Leafpaw is the daughter of Flameheart, a deceased SplashClan warrior, and Brindlefur, a current elder of SummerClan, her siblings are Bramblingpaw and Fernpaw. Description :Leafnose is a middle, or averaged size cat, only seeming larger due to her thick and long pelt. She has a short and stout build, slightly rounded plump, but isn't at all slow in her movements. Her coat is thick and fluffy, larger around her neck, belly, rump and tail - the length makes her seem somewhat fat and lion-like in build. :Leafnose's pelt is mainly white, but she is a ginger tabby. She has a dark ginger coat with darker stripes, visible against her coat, while white is over a majority except for a few patches on her face, back and her tail. She has large, rounded eyes that are a dark amber color, similar to her pelt color, and are regarded as quite pretty by some toms. Personalty :Leafnose is a generally quiet cat, confused and angered by her mother's past. She isn't sure how to react if she ever met her siblings in battle, if ever. Often she just sits in silence, thinking about would she be a traitor to her Clan because of this, and wonders if they know about her heritage. :Being a fairly quiet and reserved cat, Leafnose hasn't had much of a chance with making friends with her den-mates, but instead prefers talking with the warriors. The she-cat doesn't talk much, but rather observes. Though it has its perks, she hates herself deep down because of it. As she wants to be more open and friendly around Clanmates, not just an outsider. Life Backstory :Leafnose and her sisters, Bramblingpaw and Fernpaw were born to Flameheart, a warrior of SplashClan and Brindlefur a warrior of SummerClan. Her sisters are taken to her father's Clan to be raised, while she is raised by her mother. Roleplay : Cameos *'The Dark Forest' Relationships Family Father: ::Flameheart: Deceased, StarClan resident Mother: ::Brindlefur: Living Sisters: ::Bramblingcloud: Living ::Fernlegs: Living Notable :Brindlefur: Before learning the truth of her heritage, she and her mother got along well. Being raised solely by the she-cat had its perks, but other times it was frustrating on her. Having seen other kits grow up with both mother and father annoyed her, seeing she only had a mother to run and hide behind. Learning the secret her mother had hid since the day she was born, she lost the bond they shared. It left her confused and angry, not wanting anymore to do with the old she-cat. :Ripplestream: The cat that she often meets when she sleeps. She finds him a valuable asset to dealing with her stress and anger, as he trains her during the night, improving her skills in battle. She appears a little intimidating due to how well he blends in with the scenery in the forest of the night. Though knowing little about the spirit tom, she finds him as a role model that has an influence about him. Friends Shadeheart : Sleetstorm : Quotes : Triva *She will be influenced by her deceased mentor, though not in a great way. Images Life Character Pixels Category:She-cats Category:SummerClan Cat Category:SplashClan Cat